


Power Behind a Mask; Charmed or Cursed?

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Dumbledore Bashing, Jealous Ron Weasley, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Powerful Cedric, Ron Weasley Bashing, Tutoring, outcast Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry's in for it when he befriended the prefect of Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory in his third year. A boy he briefly knew from Quidditch from words out of his teammates. A boy he will desperately need come the next year after the Quidditch World Cup. What he didn't expect was to form a relationship with that very person during the Sirius Black fiasco. Perhaps there's more to the older Hufflepuff than he originally expected. Just like the Hufflepuff will learn the same about Harry.Slash, don't like don't read. If you're not comfortable with two boys being together, don't bother to read this as 99% of my fanfics are slash.





	1. First Meeting of Many

"Harry," Hermione's voice sounded stern. "you're gonna be late for Transfiguration if we don't leave now. And she's as critical about tardiness as Professor Snape."

Harry's thoughts had been wandering since the train incident. He nodded his head with a silent groan as his two best friends left before rising from the Gryffindor table himself. He dreaded going to Professor McGonagall's class as he walked out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. He knew his grades weren't too good in his Head of House's subject, though slightly better than Snape's own class in the dungeon. The young Potter was startled when he noticed he only had ten minutes and paced himself in a run. The young Gryffindor would have made the trek across the castle had he not collide into another student; school bag flying out of his grasp while all three fell to the floor. You could hear the shatter of his ink wells as Harry's bag was ruined with ink all over his parchment, used and unused, covering every inch as it seeped out. Ink was soaking into his school books and a tear from the shards had sliced through the thin material like a well placed diffindo. "Just what I need," Harry thought bitterly. It was then he realized the student he knocked down was extending a hand while the thirteen year old remained on the floor. It was then Harry studied the fifteen, almost sixteen year old Hufflepuff before him; black Hogwarts robes outlined with gold trimming with the Badger emblem as the crest, black trousers, gray undershirt with gold on the neck trimming, and a gold and black tie to match. Cedric's hair was swept back in a wave, mix between a dark brunette and auburn with sterling grey eyes. His cheekbones were defined with a sight tan where his eyes shone with mirth. 

Harry's breath was caught but pushed the feeling aside as a side effect of their collision. But he couldn't deny the Weasley Twins' words, 'pretty boy, Diggory.' A fool could see that Cedric was stunningly attractive and green eyes met grey, darting to his full red lips and back to his eyes. 

"Thanks," Harry mumbled as he let the Hufflepuff pull him to his feet and flush to his chest. Harry flushed as he took a step back. Cedric only responded with a soft smile as he replied.

"It's not a problem, I wasn't looking where I was going. You're Harry Potter, correct?"

The young Gryffindor winced slightly, "Yeah," he whispered quietly. He knew like everyone else who had met him, they'd only asked to see his scar and resorted to stare. 

"I've seen you play Quidditch, very impressive. You may have the chance to go professional."

Harry almost gapped at the older Hufflepuff, it was the last thing he expected. "You're pretty boy, Diggory." The words were blurted out and the Gryffindor instantly wanted to smack himself as his cheeks turned pink.

Cedric only raised an eyebrow as he grinned, it didn't escape his notice either that Harry's blush was adorable. Secretly pleased the younger boy knew of him as he took note were Harry's gaze went to his lips and almost sighed in relief that he wasn't the only one to find the other attractive. "Hmm, is that what they're calling me?"

Harry ducked in his head in embarrassment, "The twins." 

Harry didn't need to elaborate, Cedric knew the twins very well especially for being in the same year. The Hufflepuff bit his bottom lip as he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder as the boy in question darted his gaze to the older boy's. Harry could see grey eyes swimming with emotion as if debating internally, yet it made the Hufflepuff appear even more attractive. 

Cedric suddenly looked sheepish, "Oh, Merlin! I made you late for Transfiguration."

Harry looked alarmed for a moment before his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm so getting detention. Better than Snape."

Cedric kept his grin as he snorted in laughter, "Not so, I'll accompany you."

Harry gave Cedric an incredulous look yet fell in step with the grey-eyed boy.  

The two boys came to a stop a few feet from McGonagall's classroom when Cedric stopped him. Harry's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Cedric never lost his smile but it grew sheepish, "I almost forgot to repair your stuff."

Harry waved his concerns off, "There's nothing to fix, its all ruined now. My professors' won't be pleased." Harry's ending words came out as a mumble.

The Hufflepuff's smile grew mischievous as he took out his wand. The wand was made of Ash and yet the wood seemed to gleam. Cedric spoke no words as items floated out of Harry's bag. The older boy had a fierce look of concentration. He repaired the ink wells first before proceeding to the next step. The ink from the parchment and books began to separate as the ink flowed flawlessly like a river into the hovering ink wells before sealed. All the items lowered down, relaxed on the concrete floor before Cedric placed one last charm. Sweat almost broke out on the Hufflepuff, "There. I even placed a durable and unbreakable charm on your ink wells. It should keep everything safe if your bag falls again."

Harry was speechless, he had just witnessed Cedric display very advanced magic, non verbally. A lesson not taught until 6th year. Any more and his mouth may have been gaping in awe. There was a lot more to Hufflepuff that Harry never realized. He knew if Hermione was here, she be drilling the prefect with questions.

"It's not a problem, least I could do for ruining your stuff." Without another word did Cedric place a peck on the Gryffindor's cheek, who just sputtered in shocked. His cheeks glowed ruby red before rushing after the Hufflepuff who winked at him before entering his classroom.  "Excuse me, Professor McGonagall," came an older voice

The older professor glanced up and expected to see a rushed Harry Potter, being over twenty minutes late. That was the sight that awaited her, with the additional of one of her prized students. A small smile graced her lips, "Diggory, is something the matter?"

Cedric waved off her concerns. "Young Harry got cornered by a few older students in Slytherin. They have detention assigned to you tomorrow night."

Harry didn't know if to laugh or what, here was an older student lying to a professor to keep him out of trouble. Though he grew nervous, Cedric said they were to serve detention with her. Were there actually a few older Slytherins that wanted to torment him as much as Malfoy?

McGonagall only nodded her head, the class watching with intent as Cedric leaned down to whisper in the 13 year old's ear. "I didn't lie. Flint took up the challenge to try to harass you to keep in graces with Draco Malfoy."

Harry could feel Cedric's heated breath in his ear, keeping the young boy's cheeks flushed while he tried to concentrate what was being said. It was after the Hufflepuff left that Hermione noted that her best friend had looked a little flushed, much to young Gryffindor's embarrassment. Harry had pushed the girl's concerns aside, assuring her that he felt fine, though if the young Potter had more difficulty concentrating, that could hardly be his fault.


	2. Truth or Lies?

Harry hadn't caught as much as a glimpse of Cedric since he ran into him that day several months ago, not that he was looking, especially in the Great Hall. There were enough distractions as it is with Sirius Black running around. Though he couldn't help feeling guilty at Professor Lupin's shocked look when Harry claimed he didn't want to hear anything about his dad. It was after the first Hogsmeade trip that the professor invited the 13-year-old to chat in his classroom. Harry didn't provide a reason why he had a hatred for his dad, a man he never meet. He didn't trust the professor enough for that information despite that he knew his family when they were students. The Gryffindor had the inkling thought he may explain to his professor one day.

Harry's thoughts were bitter every time he got compared to his father, it made his blood boil with anger. Yet, no matter how many times someone tried to tell him about his father, Harry refused to listen and would get a sharp look in his eyes.

It was the meeting with Professor Lupin that convinced the young man to teach the young Gryffindor about the Patronus charm. He had seen the effect the dementors had on the thirteen-year-old, more so than any other student. It was sad to think that it was all due to Voldemort killing his parents.

Besides the occasional meetings with Professor Lupin, Harry kept to the library and common room. But he couldn't find any information on how to understand Transfiguration any better, if anything it left him more confused. Hermione was no help as she kept more to the books than the actual practical. It was a task that Harry had been doing since his first year with no further luck. Besides the struggle with McGonagall's class on the lack of understanding, Harry couldn't help but notice that Snape toned down his snark when speaking to him. It wasn't much to be concerned about to see the change, but it was surprising that the Potions Master lost most of the venom when speaking to the young Gryffindor. Harry began to think maybe the reason was the interaction he had with Snape a few months ago when words were bitterly exchanged.

Harry's luck would turn to the better a month later after being found being surrounded with any beginner's Transfiguration book he could get his hands on.

If Cedric was surprised to see Harry Potter in the school library, he never showed it. Though his eyebrows did raise when he saw the number of books concerning McGonagall's class taking almost every inch of space on the small square tables that covered every inch of the library. "Are you having trouble with Transfiguration."

Harry not looking up from the text, which didn't make no sense on grasping the subject. "Leave me alone, Hermione. I don't want to hear another of your lectures, save that for Ron." Harry didn't even realize that the voice didn't sound feminine.

Since Harry didn't take his eyes away from the text he missed the grin Cedric had on his face. "I'm not your friend, Hermione. But that's nice you consider me as such."

The Gryffindor's eyes snapped up, "Uhh, sorry about that." A blush was steadily forming on Harry's cheeks in embarrassment as he rubbed his right hand through his hair. "Hermione, tends to get onto me and Ron a lot. And she's usually in the library, but her nagging is getting a bit tiring since I can never grasp this subject."

"Hmm, how have you been able to do any of the work in Professor McGonagall's class?" Cedric asked politely.

"That's the thing, I don't. Hermione tends to get impatient if I can't get it, then she'll just do it for me. So, I've never been able to figure it out and McGonagall doesn't explain it very good," Harry explained while nervously biting his lip.

"Did your professor enroll you in "Transfiguring for Beginners" by chance?"

Harry looked puzzled for a minute, "what are you talking about?"

"That explains it, there's a class in first year called, Transfiguring for Beginners. It basically entails to correctly image each step as you get more complex with the class. Like it says, it's a beginner’s course. All muggleborns are required to take it, mandatory really. Usually half-bloods and purebloods don't need it because they grew up in a magical home who taught it to them. Since Professor McGonagall is the Deputy Headmistress, she sends an attachment letter to muggleborns for the class during the summer, so they don't get left behind when school starts."

Harry could almost yell in frustration, why did anyone assume that the Dursley's told him anything. The Gryffindor knew for a fact there was no attachment letter for the starter class, despite the knowledge the Dursleys' would never approve of him to willingly learn magic. "I've honestly never heard of it."

"Don't you live with a magical..." Cedric suddenly cut off, that question was very insensitive, and he could tell by Harry's fallen look that this wasn't something to ask about just yet. Giving him the impression the boy either lived with muggles or was kept isolated, neither of those was an ideal though. "Never mind. I can show you the basics, so it'll be easier to grasp and not have a much trouble in class. I'm assuming Professor McGonagall's noticed that bit."

"Yeah, a bit," Harry muttered harshly to himself, earning a reprimanding looked from the Hufflepuff in from of him.

Cedric scooted back a chair closest to Harry to get a look at the reading material he had. If the Hufflepuff noticed Harry's blush he didn't say a word. The brunette had a look of full concentration as he studied each book title. "Harry, you're reading fifth year advanced Transfiguration," the words were said with a grin as if Cedric was trying not to laugh.

The Gryffindor almost wanted to rip some of his locks out of his hair. No wonder he wasn't understanding a word, despite the books were talking about parts of human transfiguration. It wasn't like there were books that specifically said 'beginner.'

"These are beginner books, but for human transfiguration. Now, the first thing you need to know is, Transfiguration is more about concentration, visualizing, and will. The subject can't be done on a whim and you need to have a mental image. Not just a mental image, but you must picture it happening. It not always about saying the spell and they automatically happen. You're manipulating the properties of the original object," Cedric's tone almost sounded like McGonagall. The tone was stern as if you need to pay attention, yet proud to know so much about a subject.

"It's like Charms," Harry commented.

Cedric almost had to wince, "Charms is a very different aspect of magic. You're not warping the properties of an object. It stays the same. But the visualization is there as you must picture it most of the time what you want your spell to do. It's all about meaning and intent behind the spell. You have to know the effect of the spell before casting it."

"That's a lot more helpful than Hermione complaining to just picture the transformation. It didn't make a lot of sense at the time," Harry's smile was shy and timid as his ruffled his own hair.

The Hufflepuff's smile was sympathizing, "It hard to grasp the subject without the basics. To Hermione it probably makes sense as she can just picture the image. It works differently for every witch or wizard. But it all comes down to visualization, it's what makes being an animagi so difficult. Study must go into what form your animal and you must be visual to know the bone structure and everything. It gets more advance as you progress to each year, your friend, Hermione must have been saving you from being held back. The exams don't get really practical until fifth year when you take your OWL's. No doubt Professor McGonagall was hoping that your friend would help you learn the lacking materials."

Harry had begun to glare at his textbook and almost deepened at Cedric's words, 'what was so wrong that his own professor couldn't approach him and ask what the problem is, if she even knew there was a problem to begin with.'

"You really don't need tutoring in Transfiguration, Harry. Your main issue is grasping the beginner's concepts. The rest of your lessons flow after that." Cedric's cheeks started to turn pink, "Sorry I probably sounded like I'm lecturing you like a professor."

"No," Harry blurted out before thinking. "You explain it better than my other professors," the Gryffindor amended.

Cedric let out a small grin before it suddenly dropped, "Sorry, Harry. I just remembered, I have prefect duties later, so I'll have to help you then. You need to also head back to your dorm, it's almost curfew and the last thing you need to get caught by a professor after hours."

The Hufflepuff had ruffled the Gryffindor's hair and then he was then gone before Harry could say another word and then his mind seemed to catch up with his fast beating heart. He was sure the blush was still on his cheeks with the closeness Cedric had been before abruptly departing. He didn't want to leave the library yet and face his two friends just yet. Hermione was already questioning him about when he last encountered Cedric. 'What would be Hermione reaction if he told her he liked...' The young 13-year-old bit his lip softly, he couldn't even admit it to himself. Worse what would be Ron's reaction, despite that he lived with a wizarding family. He knew it wasn't accepted by muggles in general and almost had to wince at the thought of the Dursleys' finding out. 'That can never happen,' Harry muttered to himself. The Potter heir started twiddling with his thumbs in an effort to sooth his nerves. 'Was the Wizarding World just as prejudiced as the Muggle world?'

If Harry was being totally honest with himself it wasn't just Hermione's probing questions, but Cedric's warning that the Slytherins' were trying to harass him again. Draco Malfoy was one thing, but if the entire house ganged up on him, he didn't know how to respond that scenario. Would a professor listen or think it was just the petty rivalry between the two houses? Wasn't it enough that he was having an internal war with himself, while struggling to master the Patronus Charm, not to mention his supposed fame on top of all of it?

Harry knew his supposed fame was something he had to live with, despite that he didn't like the reason behind it all. The Gryffindor wanted to sigh but held it back as Madam Pince was just around the corner. He didn't want the privilege of visiting the library provoked if the librarian thought he was disrespecting her sense of quiet. The 13-year-old quietly gathered up his books to give them back before silently leaving the school library. Almost gasping did the Gryffindor hold his breath for a moment before seeing five Slytherins waiting around outside the doors. Cedric hasn't been bluffing when he said Malfoy had gotten some of his house together. It was a small victory that the fifth years didn't notice Harry creep out and the sole fact Harry had been keeping his invisibility cloak with him since the warning months ago. With the cloak covering Harry's full form he was able to weave through the older boys as he travelled to the 7th floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for long wait for the next chapter. Time is hard to get to hard between working full time and being a full time college student. I hope I matched the same personalities as chapter 1, but it has been while. So expect the possibility. I have planned future chapters, not completely out but certain scenes. 
> 
> I don't own anything, as all writers go to there creators. Could never match the genius of J.K Rowling. Otherwise Cedric wouldn't be dead. 
> 
> Enjoy, 
> 
> NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise, and only write this for entertainment. The plot of this is my very own, seeing as JK's version Harry is with Ginny and Cedric is dead.


End file.
